Dreamer's Prophecy
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: The world is now doomed due to the foolish actions of one misled young man. In order to stop the impending destruction of the world, the Priestess of Light sends a young girl and a young man to unlock the secrets of the prophecy, and hopefully learn how to stop it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue- The Beginning of the End**

* * *

As many stories began, this one too began with kingdoms and princes.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Yuna. It was renowned throughout the world as the Kingdom of Love for all its citizens were romantics at heart and very affectionate.

And like all kingdoms, it had its princes.

One was charismatic, intelligent, kind and loved by all of the kingdom.

The other was a mysterious, eccentric prince. Not many saw him out of the palace gates and he was kind to none.

One nightmarish day, he killed the king, his own father in order to seize the throne granted to his older brother thus staining his hands with his own father's blood. However, his older brother was much smarter and quickly exiled his younger brother from Yuna albeit with a heavy heart.

The decision tore his heart, but he had to keep in mind the well being of his nation. Even though it was his own blood, as a the Crown Prince, it was his duty to dispose of any and all that threatened the harmony of the kingdom.

The younger brother swore revenge.

"Just wait dear brother, I shall revive _him _and watch as you writhe in pain...your pathetic voice echoing throughout the very city. I shall watch as all the adoring citizens mourn your death by wailing in their pathetic voices...oh yes, I shall enjoy your death..." He says, ending with a sadistic smirk.

In the faraway island of Rillia, the life of a simple girl is changed forever.

* * *

**Hello! I'm a bit of a newbie author, I'd like everyone who reads this to give their opinion! Sorry for being a bit mysterious about stuff but this is a prologue and it's slightly medieval so...yeah. **

**Rate and Review please!**

**Oh and one more thing: a few warnings and guidelines to go;**

**1: This has Kuroko genderbent. Those who do not like genderbent Kuroko, please don't flame and give me trouble.**

**2: For the sake of the story Akashi here is Oreshi. Bokushi fans, please don't get frustrated, there is a bit of Bokushi but that's only for fun and for the serious moments. (Yeah paradoxical I know)**

**3: The couple is AkaKuro. Don't like it, don't sue me or this little baby either.**

**4: Takao's age here is 14 and Tetsuya and Akashi's ages are 17. Again this is for the story's sake. **

**whisperingmist is the beta and I give her a lot of cheers. Hip hip hurrah! (Snickers)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**\- **The** **Naming**

* * *

Tetsuna Kuroko woke up feeling excited. Today wasn't any ordinary day in her life. It was the day she was going to be named. She smiled to herself in uncharacteristic happiness.

Naming was a tradition in the village of Edenwell. The tradition dictated that all children who reached the age of twelve were divined their profession by a Seer. Seers in Edenwell came from the Momoi family who were renowned as the best in the world. The current seer was nineteen year old Satsuki Momoi, a brilliant Seer in her own right.

Tetsuna hoped to be a teacher for infants and young children. She loved them for their innocence, charm and their kindness. She hummed a little tune she learnt in her childhood as she walked to the living room, where her grandmother sat knitting.

Aya Kuroko was a woman in her sixties and had soft blue hair that had turned a soft gray with age, tucked in a simple bun. Her face had slight wrinkles and yet her eyes were full of merriment.

"Good morning, obaa-san," she greeted her grandmother. Her grandmother reciprocated the greeting.

"So Tetsu, how do you feel about being named today?"

"I'm very much excited obaa-san. I want to be named quickly," she said, happiness adorning her face and her tone.

Aya laughed at seeing the normally stoic girl's happiness. "Don't excite yourself to the point of exhaustion. Before you do get named, I'd like you to do a favour for me," she said.

"Anything, obaa-san."

Aya smiled. "I'd like you to get some milk from Furihata-kun to make some tea. Bless that little boy."

Tetsuna smiled back. "He's like Nigou. Both are scared yet restless chihuahuas."

"Chihuahua is about the right term for him," she said, snorting at the end.

"Don't be mean obaa-san," she joked.

Aya snickered. "Here's a jug for you to collect the milk. Don't be long!"

"Sure grandmother," she said, taking her bag and carefully placing the jug inside and sprinted through the door.

Koki Furihata and his family lived in the woods of Edenwell. So Tetsuna had to be careful not be stung by bees or bitten by snakes. She took a strong wooden stick with her and went into the woods.

It wasn't easy, but thankfully her grandmother insisted that she take some bread with her in case she got tired or hurt so if she got too hurt, she could always rely on the bread to forget the pain. Finally, she came to Furihata's house. She knocked softly on the closed door.

Furihata came out the door, beaming as soon as he saw Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna! Long time no see! How have you been?"

She smiled back. "I have been well, Furihata-kun, thank you. Can I get some milk from you?"

Furihata looked gloomy at the mention of milk. "Our only cow, which is Ahogane, ran away."

Tetsuna did not look the slightest bit fazed. "I'll get her back. She still likes radishes, doesn't she?"

Furihata brightened. "Would you really do that?! Thanks a million Tetsuna! Yeah, she still likes radishes."

She smiled and bowed. "My pleasure. Now do you have some radishes?"

Furihata grinned. "No problem!"

Packing the 5 or so radishes in her bag, she set off to find the cow.

Searching through the woods was no easy task. There were lots of bees and snakes after all. She finally found the cow cowering behind a tree.

"Oh there she is, Ahogane!" she called for the cow but to no avail.

Tetsuna wondered what the cow could be afraid of when she saw a snake hissing at the cow.

She took her stout wooden stick and crept closer to the snake. Raising the stick, she beat it.

It wasn't easy beating a snake with a stick but somehow or the other she beat it until it died.

She reassuringly smiled at the cow. "It's okay now, Ahogane. You can come out now. See? I have some tasty radishes with me," she said, holding up the radishes so that Ahogane could see it.

Tetsuna couldn't believe how easy it was to lure the cow by holding up radishes. Sure Furihata had told her the cow adored radishes, but still.

Finally, they reached Furihata's house. Tetsuna sighed in relief.

She knocked on the closed door once more and Furihata came out. He sighed heavily in relief on seeing his cow safe and sound.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner! You didn't get hurt trying to find this old hag did you?"

She shook her head. "It was nothing Furihata-kun. And Ahogane is not that old."

Furihata shook his head. "That cow is stupid like her namesake." At that, Tetsuna couldn't help but giggle.

"That's unfair Furihata-kun. All she did was send _him_ after you."

Furihata snorted. "He tried to stab me in the eye after that. And he broke my ankle."

Tetsuna coughed. "Akashi-kun didn't break your ankle or try to stab your eye. You're only exaggerating. All he did was scold you for not telling you the truth even if he had his scissors with him the whole while." She dead panned

"You didn't see him up close! The look was enough to make my-"

"Furihata-kun, I want my milk please." Furihata huffed.

After Furihata milked the cow and poured the milk into the jug Tetsuna provided him, she bid him a good day and left.

When she reached her home, her grandmother welcomed her and told her to sit in the chair while she made the tea.

As usual, the tea tasted delicious to Tetsuna and was enough to make her fears about the naming disappear. After she drank the tea, her grandmother smiled and told her that nothing will happen.

The seer's cave was just near Furihata's house. She just had to go south of the house until the cave was visible.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside the cave. Inside, Satsuki Momoi was reading. As she looked up from her book, she saw Tetsuna standing there and she smiled.

"Tetsu-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Momoi-san. I'm here for the Naming. May I-" She gestured to the pond.

"Of course! Just sit opposite me, please." Doing as she was told, she looked expectantly at Satsuki.

"Just put your hand in the water and take it out when your palm is completely covered by the water. Make sure the timing is correct, okay?"

Tetsuna did as she was told. "Now, just look inside the pond and tell me what you see."

Tetsuna looked deep inside the pond. She saw a pink castle and it was so magnificent, she wondered if she was dreaming. Next, she saw a huge hall-like room in which...two men were standing.

As she saw that, a sudden jerk slammed Tetsuna into the wall. Satsuki seeing this, panicked and looked at the pond. She gasped as she saw an inscription written in strange letters. But she seemed to understand, from the way she was reading it intently.

"Tetsu-chan! Can you stand?" Tetsuna rubbed her head which throbbed a lot. The slam was painful but Tetsuna managed not to faint from the blinding pain.

"Y-yes..."

Satsuki's usually happy, cheery face was now a serious mask.

"Tetsu-chan...listen to me."

"What am I going to do Satsuki-san? Am I..." Satsuki shook her head.

"Just listen to me. You'll have to take Sei-kun and go to the Western Isle." Tetsuna's eyes widened.

"Please listen...once you reach there, you'll have to go to Myst. The city where Sei-kun comes from. Once you reach there, you have to meet the Headmaster of Seirin Academy. It's a school, where soceresses, martial artists and sorcerers go." Tetsuna looked ready to faint.

Satsuki seemed to understand what Tetsuna wanted to say. "Please, Tetsu-chan. I know it's crazy but that's what you'll have to do for now."

"But...what about my..."

Satsuki sighed. "For now, forget it Tetsu-chan." Tetsuna looked ready to protest and Satsuki didn't know what to do.

"Look...those two men you saw there?" Tetsuna nodded. "They are plotting something..very nefarious to say in the least...And...I'm not allowed to say anymore but you aren't used to this so I'll tell you this much; you and Sei-kun have to stop them."

"That's-"

"Crazy but please Tetsu-chan...Please..."

Tetsuna finally gave in. She sighed. "Once I meet the Headmaster, then what?"

"You have to say that you were sent by Satsuki Momoi. He'll know what to do next."

"Right...what do I tell my grandmother?"

"Just tell her I told 'it's time.' She'll understand." Tetsuna wanted to tear her hair. Just what the hell was she supposed to do?

"Leave now."

Tetsuna ran as fast as she could.

Her grandmother looked surprised when Tetsuna explained everything. She then rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Tetsuna...I don't think you have gone mad...in fact, this was what was supposed to happen but I didn't tell you because you wouldn't believe me."

Tetsuna really hadn't lost her temper in such a long time. But now...

"What will I tell Akashi-kun, obaa-san?" she asked emotionlessly.

Her grandmother didn't bat an eyelash. "Just tell him you're leaving Edenwell. That will do the trick."

Tetsuna wondered fleetingly what she had done in her previous life to earn such a crazy life.

* * *

Seijuurou Akashi was one of the most level headed people anyone could find. Many thought he did not know how the word 'exciting' felt but now-

"Of course I will come. But why are we leaving the village?"

"Because Momoi-san told me to."

"Oh..and why?"

"Why what?"

"I think you know what I am talking about."

"You'll find out when we reach our destination."

Akashi narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Tetsuna seemed to be telling the truth, but there was something she wasn't telling him.

There was a hint of weariness in her eyes and it seemed that she really would tell him when they reached the Isle.

Well, even if she wouldn't, it's not like he would allow her to leave to the city unsupervised.

"Ok then. But remember, my orders are absolute. I expect you to tell me when we reach our destination."

"Please don't switch between personalities. It's scary when you do."

He smirked but then frowned. "I'm serious, Tetsuna."

She sighed. "Pack your things then. Oh and bring some money."

"Sure."

And so they left.

* * *

**So? How was it everyone? Please send your opinions in a review!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Once again, thanks to whisperingmist for being an awesome beta**!


End file.
